


Anything For You

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: AI, Angst, Exhaustion, M/M, Male January, Male Morgan Yu, Robot, doubts, handjob, jerking off, robot's first body, robot's first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Lost, exhausted and hunted Morgan Yu finds an old project of his on Talos I he did not remember: A human body for January. The need for comfort draws him to finish it.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the sweet Zia who helped me come up with the idea <3 
> 
> I haven't finished the game yet, please no spoilers!

Morgan shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be spending any time at all in his private workshop if it wasn’t to build something that would help him fight the Typhoids running rampant on Talos I. Instead he was finishing a pet project of his, one he couldn’t remember why he started it, but was now desperate to finish. The memories he had were hazy, and the way he looked at himself through the Looking Glass video still haunted him. The loneliness, despite his brother’s voice in his ear, was crippling. 

 

So here he was, finishing the body he had started to make for January a long time ago. There hadn’t been a need for it, and he didn’t remember why he had started building it in the first place, but when he had discovered here his first and only thought was to finish it. And he was close, after hours of working on it. There were people on this station that needed him, but he had stopped to do this. Why? 

 

Perhaps it was as simple as being lonely. He had met the odd survivor or two but they were all traumatised, and desperate, much like he was. He needed something - someone - to be there for him. January was, floating behind him, watching what he was doing curiously. Or as curiously as a robot without a face could be. But January was special, not just because he had Morgan’s voice. He had been programmed with a lot more freedom, freedom to develop on his own. And there was a curiosity in him, Morgan could see it in the slight shift, the subtle tilt. 

 

“May I inquire as to why this synthetic body resembles yourself so much?” 

 

See? Curious. 

 

“You have my voice already…,” Morgan said absentmindedly. 

 

This body wasn’t quite like himself. There were differences, the other Morgan, the Morgan of the past had already made them. He had almost completed this project, but perhaps there hadn’t been enough time before the experiments started. There had certainly been quite a bit of dust on it when he revealed the body from underneath a white sheet. 

 

“I see you left out quite a few lines of your face. Less simulated body fat. An idealised version of yourself?,” January asked. 

 

“I suppose so.” 

 

He took a step back and took in his work. He was standing facing the body’s back, a panel there open and revealing the wires and machinery inside. A few more adjustments were necessary, and January’s body would be ready to transfer his consciousness into. Program. January still wasn’t a person, Morgan reminded himself. 

 

But the skin of the body was soft when he brushed over it with his naked fingers. The hair felt real, and it was almost warm. Not like the cold embrace of space outside of Talos I. He would have to go back out there, Morgan knew it, and he was afraid. Some people wanted a view outside from their room, but Morgan did not. Space scared him, the darkness, the emptiness. It, and whatever was out there, always threatened to swallow him whole. If he had another panic attack while he was out there, he wasn’t sure he would make it. How pathetic would that be? Not killed by one of the monsters on the ship, but his own fear that overwhelmed him. 

 

“I am not sure about this,” January interjected. “This body seems a lot less mobile.” 

 

“You’ll be fine.” A small smile curled on Morgan’s lips. How odd, January was suspicious. Worried, even? 

 

“If it will help you, I will comply.” 

 

He looked up for a moment, at the small round ball that he had always considered January’s face. He knew what it was, of course, and while it wasn’t helpful to January’s scanners, he couldn’t help but stick googly eyes to it one time to amuse himself. The image was hard to get rid of. 

 

“Did I say something amusing?,” January asked. 

 

“No, just thinking about the time I stuck things to your scanner to make you have a face.” 

 

“It was very… odd,” he replied, hovering slightly away from Morgan as if he were about to do it again. “Interesting what memories surface in your mind.” 

 

“Emotions will always elicit a strong response,” Morgen mumbled as he turned to finally finish the last connections inside January’s new body. 

 

He checked, and double checked everything to be absolutely sure it would work. Perhaps he should back up January, but who knew who else had access to this lab. Maybe his brother. Maybe he would find him and realise how important he was. He couldn’t risk it. 

 

“The body is functional,” January informed him after a quick scan. 

 

Morgan looked up, he hadn’t even realised January had moved. He was tired. Anxious and tired, knowing there would be no rest for him even if he decided to allow himself to close his eyes. He needed to find an operator to refresh him, so he would be able to keep going and finally put an end to this. Why had he spent so much time here? 

 

Morgen cursed under his breath. The guilt he felt for spending so much time here was threatening to eat him up, to paralyze him. He needed… He needed something… Someone. He needed a goddamn break. From being hunted, from being scared, from knowing that at the end of all this, he would be dead. He needed the one person that was always there for him. He needed January. 

 

“Do the transfer,” Morgan said, hearing himself how absolutely exhausted he sounded. 

 

“Affirmative. Please stand by.” 

 

He couldn’t tell what was holding him upright at the moment. His mind and body were absolutely exhausted, one hand resting on the metal table by his right side. Curiosity. The same kind that sometimes peeked out of January’s programming was what kept him awake right now. He did not know if this would work, if January would be able to work a human shaped body, or if the transfer would complete without a problem. But he watched, unable to look at anything else as he scanned the new body once more, and lights blinked on and off on his sensor, indicating the transfer. 

 

When it was done, the old body fell, and Morgan felt himself jerk forward, catching the now empty robot in his arms. He did not know why, but he would not be able to bear watching him fall. Instead he gently set him down, ready to be reactivated should this completely fail. As he shifted his attention back to January’s new body, he noticed just in time how he carefully opened his eyes, blinking once, twice, as if he were trying out this new function. 

 

His eyes glowed golden, a stunning colour due to the LEDs behind his eyes, and the many sensors attached to it. Very slowly, he lifted his hands slightly, palms up, staring at them. The fingers curled into a fist, then spread again and back. He turned them curiously, inspecting his hands before shifting his gaze further down. 

 

“Here,” Morgan reached out, took January’s hands in his own. They were warm. “Try and take a few steps.” 

 

“This is very odd,” January said, looking down at his own feet as he tried to take a step. It was awkward, a little clumsy, but he quickly learned the routine of walking and Morgan let go so he could take a few steps on his own. “But it’s not… unpleasant.” 

 

“Glad you feel that way…” 

 

He swayed a little, dipping forward before he managed to right himself up again, but then he swayed back, and started to reach out for something to hold on to. January came closer, perfect skin of his forehead creased in a frown, and for a moment Morgan could swear he saw worry in his eyes. Could he be able to mimic emotions this quickly? Had he programmed it into him, but did not remember? 

 

The thought vanished from his mind as he fell forward, into strong arms that held him steadily. 

 

“I should have anticipated this.” January’s voice sounded far away, but oh it felt good to be pressed against him. To feel that warmth and that safety. “You have not rested for days. Supporting yourself only on operators will not be beneficial to your mental state.”

 

“I can’t sleep,” he mumbled, and just like that January lifted him, carried him with ease to the metal table he had just bean leaning against. “I can’t stop. I have to end this. It’s all on me.” 

 

“Then why did you spend so much time fixing this body for me?”

 

He focused his fuzzy vision on January now, who looked down at him curiously. He did not seem to have any trouble adjusting to his new body, not after the first few hesitant steps, but then he was quite the pragmatic AI. He was still holding Morgan, the arm that he was resting against unmoving, supporting him without fail. 

 

“I… I don’t know,” he said hoarsely. 

 

Morgan could have used this time to accomplish something, but the thought of going back out there where it wasn’t save, where those  _ things _ were waiting for him was unbearable. He teared up at the thought, pressed against January’s chest as the first few tears rolled down his cheek. Another strong arm came to wrap around him, and soft squeeze reassured him. God, it felt good to be held. This was why he had spent so much time here. This right here was the reason. 

 

“The stress and the lack of friendly human contact has gotten to you,” January said, and his voice seemed… different. Empathetic, almost. “This is why you did this. You need me to do this for you. I am not human, Morgan, and I don’t wish to hurt you.” 

 

He was shaking now, shifting slightly and pulling back from January a little. Just enough to be able to look into his eyes. Of course he was unsure how to use his body, didn’t even have information about human comfort. Not all of it, anyway. Morgan knew that January was curious, and who knew what kind of information he had collected since the old Morgan had built him. The Morgan that had known everything. 

 

With tears streaking down his cheeks he reached out, took January’s hand - his warm hand - and ever so slowly helped him, guided it until it rested on top of his head. 

 

“I see.” 

 

January’s hand moved a little abruptly at first, and the sensation wasn’t really what he had hoped for. But he was a quick study, and soon figured out how to brush through his hair, how to caress him so that it was soothing. Morgan let his eyes flutter closed, and sighed. 

 

“Oh…,” he gasped, and let himself fall forward against that strong chest, more muscular than himself. Not real muscles, but what did that matter when he was warm and comfortable?

 

“Is this helping, Morgan?,” January asked, and he nodded against his chest. “There, there.” 

 

Morgan had to burst out laughing at that, those not comforting words said in such a robotic tone. He was still crying, crying and laughing at the same time as sobs wracked his body, or perhaps it was his laughter, he did not know. He was simply a mess, unable to hold himself up and once more sagging against January’s chest. But he was gently pushed away, and January’s hands cupped his cheeks, basically holding him up this way because Morgan’s strength was all but gone. 

 

“My knowledge about human interaction, especially this… comforting, is limited. I would do anything for you, Morgan, but I need guidance.” 

 

“Just… I-” 

 

He didn’t know what came over him next. He could blame it on the stress, could say that he was overwhelmed because it was true, but it did not quite justify completely. To a stranger, he was pulling himself down, presses his lips against his own, kissed, for better lack of a word, his twin. January was unresponsive at first, but his hands slowly slid from his cheeks down to his shoulders, as Morgan taught him how to kiss back. A gentle whisper, a guiding hand, and next thing he knew he was tasting January’s extremely realistic tongue against his own. 

 

Morgan had created something incredible, and he used it to comfort himself. It probably spoke volumes about him, but god he was desperate at this moment. His arms came to wrap around January’s neck, not yet ready to break the kiss, knowing he would be forced to when his breath ran out. But he didn’t want to leave this comforting presence, the one person he felt any kind of connection to. Who wasn’t a person at all, who looked so much like himself… 

 

He stopped thinking then, stopped these thoughts running circles in his head as he pulled January’s hand and guided it over his body. To his chest at first, then lower and lower until it reached his crotch. Both of them were rubbing over it, and Morgan gasped softly against January’s lips. 

 

“Morgan this is… I have limited access to the systems but give me a moment and I will research what to do,” January said. There was… concern in his eyes, but Morgan shook his head. 

 

“Don’t download porn, January, that’s how you get viruses,” he said, a small smile spreading on his lips. “I’ll show you.” 

 

“I’m not used to this body, I don’t wish to hurt you.” 

 

“You’ll be fine,” Morgan whispered, pressing another kiss to January’s lips and relishing in the fact that he was still returning it. Somehow in his mind that meant he liked him. “Undress me first.” 

 

“As you wish.” 

 

Morgan was too tired to help him much, so in this case he let January take the lead. His suit was made out of a very stretchy fabric, and it came off easily. Nevertheless January had to lift his arm for him, had to undress him almost like one would a small child. His touch however was… gentle, so very carefull as if Morgan were made of spun glass and could break at any moment. January was worried he would hurt him, and because of that worry and the fact that this body was so new, his touches became intimate. He wondered for a brief moment if January felt it that way too. 

 

“Your body temperature is dropping,” January said, and from somewhere produced a rag, or a blanket, then lifted Morgan with ease to set him down onto it. 

 

Immediately he pressed against January’s chest again, head on his shoulder as he once more guided his hand. 

 

“January, are you curious?,” Morgan asked, softly guiding that hand over his chest, then slowly lower. 

 

“I… am,” he replied, his gaze following Morgan’s and his own hand. 

 

“What does this feel like to you?” 

 

“It’s- this body-” He had never seen January like this, or at least didn’t remember him ever having trouble articulating himself. He wondered what else the old Morgan had put into this body. “You are warm, and it is not an unpleasant sensation. Having sensations still feels odd.” 

 

“What about the kiss?,” Morgan asked, acutely aware that he had stopped guiding January’s hand, but it was still gently sliding lower.

 

“I would not be opposed to doing it again, if it helps you. Intercourse and orgasms are very beneficial in helping you relax.” 

 

“You’re a charmer, aren’t you?”

 

“I did not mean to- Ah, that was a joke,” January interrupted himself, and for the very first time, Morgan saw him smile. A smile so unlike his own, not faked when he had to, not forced when he was in a bad place and trying to hide it. It was a brilliant smile that would make his knees weak if he weren’t already sitting on this table. 

 

“Here, I’ll show you what to do next,” Morgan said softly, and pressed a kiss to January’s cheek as he guided his hand to wrap around his cock, already half hard at the thought of this… this inexperienced AI touching him under his direction.

 

“Like this?” 

 

“You can hold it a little tighter, yes, like that…” 

 

He gasped softly, closed his eyes for a moment as both his and January’s hand started to jerk him off. Slowly at first, January was still getting used to the motion, but gaining a little speed as Morgan moaned against his jaw. 

 

“Wait some… some kind of lube…,” Morgan muttered, remembered that January didn’t have any spit - that he knew of - and took it upon himself to spit into his hand. 

 

“Is this sanit-”

 

“Don’t,” Morgan interrupted, looking into January’s golden eyes. “Just keep doing what you did, please…” 

 

“Okay,” he replied softly. 

 

January leaned in for a kiss then, the first time that Morgan did not have to prompt him to do so. As he again reached for his cock, stroking it and adjusting the pressure according to Morgan’s moans, he wondered what sensations the AI could feel. What else was in that body - would he be able to feel pleasure too? Was he already feeling it when he kissed him? 

 

“Ah… ohh,” he moaned against January’s neck, his fingers trying to curl in the suit he was wearing but unable to find any purchase there. 

 

So he reached around his neck, pressing his face into it, and finally finding something to grasp in January’s hair. It felt silky and soft, very different from his own, almost too perfect to be real. But in a way he was, AI or not, there was a body, there was a mind in there. January was here, holding him, touching him. He had been his own person long before Morgan had built this body. 

 

He pulled away a little, looking into January’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what he saw there, behind the lenses, the LEDs. There was something… a spark. But then January brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, and Morgan had to close his eyes, parting his lip in a gasp. How had he known to do that? Was he doing what Morgan had told him not to? 

 

“I hope you’re not… not downloading porn,” he managed to bring out between his moans and gasps that were every now and then swallowed by a curious January with a kiss. 

 

“My firewalls are secure, Morgan,” January simply replied, and Morgan had to giggle. 

 

But he was close now, and whatever laughter had been in him turned into moans once more. He couldn’t look away from January, a face that reminded him less and less of his own. The curiosity in his eyes was a damn turn on, as were those exploring kisses to his lips. Against those lips he moaned when he finally came, letting that heat spread through his body, letting it relax him utterly and completely. 

 

He was panting against January’s chest as he had slouched down in his relaxed state. January had pulled his hand away, but was still watching him, wiping his hand on the rag Morgan was sitting on. 

 

“Are you asleep, Morgan?,” he asked after he had been silent for a while.

 

“Almost…,” he mumbled. He could feel the sweet embrace of sleep reaching out to him, and finally he was able to return it.

 

But he felt himself lifted gently from the table, then January sank down with him into a corner of the room. Something came to cover him then, something soft and warm, and Morgan sighed at the sensation. 

 

“Is there anything you require?,” January asked.

 

“Just hold me.” One hand came to rest flat on January’s chest. There was no movement, but it was reassuring nonetheless. “Please.”

 

“Of course, Morgan.” A pause, before he continued quietly. “Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent but imagine the possibilities! Robot's first time! Does January have a robo dick? Tune in to find out!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
